


Stir Fry

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, POV First Person, Sex, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex is faced with having to introduce Kelly and Eliza which brings up a lot of feelings.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mainly G rated. The only explicit scene will be at the very end of Chapter 2. If it is something you are hoping to avoid, the story will still make sense without it.

I got out of the DEO on time, which was a rarity, and was pleasantly surprised to find Kelly waiting. She was leaning against my bike wearing dark jeans and a green shirt with one of my leather jackets over it. It was a good thing she spoke first because the sight made me forget how.

“I hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t wait to see you,” she said.

I was close enough, now, that I could kiss her so I did. We hadn’t seen each other since the day before yesterday and if we were at my apartment in this moment the kiss would have been very different. Still, I allowed myself a telling grip on her waist.

“I missed you,” I said after.

“I can tell,” she replied, breathless and smiling.

“How long do I have with you?” I asked.

She turned slightly to show me the overnight bag on her shoulder and I couldn’t hide my happiness if I tried. We put on our helmets and she climbed on behind me. Her arms were secured around my torso before I even started the ignition. The warmth of her front against my back was a delicious precursor to the anticipated activities of the evening.

When I finally parked outside my apartment, I wasn’t thinking about anything but having Kelly’s clothes in a pile on my floor. Once we reached my door, I had difficulty getting my key in the lock because Kelly took the brief pause to kiss me and we stumbled inside, still engaged. 

I kicked the door shut because my hands were occupied and all of my sensations were focused on her. Her bag, that was only in the way, fell forgotten to the floor and I enjoyed the ability to press my body further into hers. My knee was between her legs and I could feel the radiating heat. My fingertips traveled lower to seek the accompanying wetness.

“Alex.”

The voice was urgent and not Kelly’s so I jerked away from her, noticing for the first time that my lights were on and it smelled like something was cooking. I turned to look behind me, recognizing the voice immediately.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve called. Your sister said you were out of work and I thought you could use some dinner. I didn’t... Kara didn’t mention...”

She trailed off, gesturing toward the two of us and I took that moment to glance in Kelly’s direction. Her hand was over her face, clearly mortified by the entire situation. I put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to quell it a little. I cleared my throat, preparing for an introduction I hadn’t planned to make for a while yet.

“This is Kelly. My girlfriend.”

My mother took a tentative step forward to shake Kelly’s hand and when Kelly met her halfway I breathed a small sigh of relief. I needed to know what Kelly was thinking because wondering was driving me crazy. 

“Nice to meet you, Kelly.”

“You too, Dr. Danvers. I’ve heard wonderful things about you from Alex,” she said, avoiding eye contact.

There was a slight tremble in her voice and I was working on a way to give her an out. It might have been easier if I hadn’t still been in shock about the whole thing.

“Excuse me for a minute. I’m just going to use the restroom,” Kelly said.

She was heading there before I could even respond and the quickness of her steps matched the pounding of my heart. When the door closed behind her, there was silence for a moment before I walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. My mom followed.

“This isn’t happening,” I said, mostly to myself.

“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t cause any problems, Alex. If I’d known about Kelly-“

“I was going to tell you, Mom. Really. It’s just... after everything with Maggie-“

“You don’t have to explain,” she interrupted.

“No. I do. I don’t want you to think it’s because of you. Meeting the parents is a big deal. I’m just trying to go slow. I don’t want to mess up. But I guess I already did. I’m sure this wasn’t how she saw this introduction going.”

“Well, that makes three of us. Listen, I have my things at Kara’s. I’ll go. You and Kelly enjoy dinner. We can have lunch tomorrow if you’re available.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just let me talk to Kelly.”

“Actually, you know what, I forgot to pick up dessert. I’ll go get us a pie and be back in about 20 minutes. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect. Thanks, Mom.”

“I’d love Kelly to stay for dinner if she’s comfortable.”

She put on her coat to leave and when the door closed behind her, I took a healthy gulp of my beer and opened another for Kelly. I figured if I needed one, she certainly did. After a deep exhale, I approached the bathroom door, knocking gently.

“Babe? She’s gone,” I said.

A second later, Kelly opened the door and leaned against the jamb.

“She didn’t have to leave. Spend time with your mother. I can see you tomorrow,” she said.

I handed her the beer and she took a sip right away. There was no way this conversation wasn’t going to be awkward so I just had to push through it if I didn’t want her to go.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know you weren’t expecting her. Just call me when-“

“No. I’m sorry about what happened. My mom has a key. She usually tells me when she’s coming. I’m embarrassed. You seem like you’re embarrassed.”

“Why would I be embarrassed? Just because your hand was five seconds from being inside my pants? Pfft,” she said, waving a hand dismissively.

“More like one second,” I replied.

“Not helpful,” she said, taking a bigger sip.

“Sorry. Anyway, she left to pick up dessert. She made dinner. She wants you to stay. I want you to stay. But only if you want to. I know it’s a lot to ask.”

“It’s going to be so awkward.”

“I know. I have more alcohol, though.”

She laughed a little and I considered it a win. I leaned in to kiss her, but was met with her finger on my lips. 

“I’ll stay. But I’m leaving after dessert.”

“I thought you were spending the night,” I pouted.

“The last thing I need right now is your mother leaving tonight and thinking we’re just going to pick up where we left off earlier.”

“But-“

“It’s non-negotiable. As a matter of fact, why don’t you go make your mom a drink. Keep those hands busy.”

“But... we’re okay?” I asked.

“Of course,” she said.

I lingered on her expression, making sure she wasn’t just saying it. I knew she wasn’t like that, though. It was one of the things I loved about her. Her openness was the only reason we were together in the first place. Who knows how long it would have been before I had the courage to admit my feelings for her. Especially with James in the back of my mind.

I returned to the kitchen, pulling three wine glasses from the cabinet above the sink. Into each, I poured a heavy handed serving of a rich 50 year port I saved for special occasions. There wasn’t much that was more special to me than dinner with my mother and girlfriend even though it wasn’t going to be the easiest night. 

Just as I put the bottle back, there was a loud knock on the door. I laughed a little at my mom’s effort to make her presence known. I grabbed her glass and headed to the door. Once she was inside, I handed her the glass while taking the pie from her.

“It’s an apple pie. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect, Mom. Thanks,” I said.

I went to set it down on the counter and got three plates from the cabinet. My mom took her coat off, careful not to spill her wine, and hung it up on the rack.

“I’m glad you could stay, Kelly. I hope you like stir fry.”

“I do. I haven’t had it in a while. It was very nice of you to invite me to join you, Dr. Danvers.”

“Eliza. Please. And I look forward to getting to know you.”

“Why don’t you both sit down and I’ll bring everything over,” I said, grabbing forks from the drawer.

I could tell they were both still tense by the way they moved toward the table and I hoped it would subside as it got later and we had more to drink. Kelly sat by the window and my mother sat diagonally from her, across from my empty chair. I started scooping food onto the first plate when I heard my mother speak after a few sips of wine.

“About earlier-“

“Mom, we don’t have to... Can we just forget it ever happened? Please,” I begged, mostly for Kelly’s sake.

“Just let me say one thing,” she said.

I sighed heavily, knowing I didn’t have a choice and started preparing the next plate.

“You’re both adults. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

Even as she said it, Kelly looked intently anywhere but at my mother. I walked over to the table with one plate in each hand.

“And yet...” I said.

“If anyone should be, it’s me. I could’ve prevented all of this with a text message and for that, I’m sorry. That being said, I promise I’ll never bring it up again.”

I simultaneously set a plate down in front of each of them before going back to the kitchen for my own. I sat down and thought about what subject to switch the conversation to when Kelly spoke up.

“Thank you for saying that. It... I feel better. I don’t want things to be awkward. I don’t like that that was your first impression of me.”

“Really, don’t worry.”

Kelly smiled and we started eating, now a little more comfortable.

“This is delicious.”

“Thank you. This was how I got Alex to start eating vegetables when she was little.”

“Well, it’s no wonder she loves them so much now,” she replied.

The tension in my stomach relaxed and things were suddenly so normal. It made me feel a new kind of warmth for Kelly that I didn’t recognize. But I liked it. I was impressed by how well she kept it together. Better than me. My mother’s admission must have appealed to the psychologist in her.

“So, did you grow up in National City, Kelly?”

“No. Actually, I just moved here a couple of months ago. I came to see my brother James in the hospital and decided to stay.”

“James? Olsen?” 

“That’s right,” Kelly replied.

“I remember how worried Alex was for him. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Well, thankfully I didn’t have to do it alone.”

She looked at me then and I wanted to kiss her so badly. A kiss that would let her know that she’d never have to go through anything alone again. Instead, I rubbed her shoulder, unsure how she was feeling now that her brother’s near death experience had been brought up.

“Did you know each other before this happened?” my mother asked.

“No, actually. I’d met Kara a few times and heard a lot about Alex, but we met for the first time at the hospital.”

“Subtle, Mom.”

“What?” she asked innocently.

“What she’s really asking is how we started dating,” I said to Kelly.

“Oh, that. Well, we just started spending a lot of time together and I just wanted to keep doing that. I decided I should just tell her how I felt. I just got lucky that she felt the same.”

“Not luck,” I replied, shaking my head.

I got up to get the bottle of port because I noticed my mom’s glass was nearly empty. When I arrived back at the table I topped off all three glasses.

“You know, if you ever want to see where Alex grew up, I’d love for you both to come to Midvale for a visit.”

“Please tell me there are photo albums,” Kelly said.

“Two full boxes,” my mother replied.

“I’m in.”

“Whoa. Okay, those photo albums are never to see the light of day,” I said.

The sound of them laughing together, even at my expense, was one of my new favorite sounds. Throughout the rest of dinner I mostly observed their interactions, relieved by how well they got along. I felt silly for being so afraid of this. 

“Looks like it’s time for dessert,” my mother said now that the plates were empty.

She was about to get up for the pie when Kelly reached out a hand to stop her.

“Please, let me get it.” 

She got up and stacked the dirty dishes before taking them to the sink. 

“I’ll help you,” I said, about to stand.

“No. Stay. I can do it,” she said.

I relaxed back into my chair and wondered if I even had room for dessert. I heard the soft clinking as she got the smaller plates and some more forks. She carried those in one hand and the pie and my biggest knife in the other. My happiness was beginning to dwindle as my time with her kept winding down.

Between bites, they talked about work. Mom was fascinated by Kelly’s work at Obsidian North and Kelly, much to my surprise, had some familiarity with my mother’s research. They got so deep into the discussion that it had gotten pretty late. Kelly pulled her phone out of her pocket when the conversation died down.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be on my phone. I’m just setting up my ride,” she said, focused on her screen.

“You’re going?” my mother asked.

“Yes. I have an early day tomorrow. Besides, I’m sure you’d like to have some one-on-one time with Alex.”

Kelly stood and went to get her jacket from the rack. My mother and I met her at the door to say goodbye. I really didn’t want her to go, but I knew she wouldn’t let me talk her into staying. 

“Thank you again for having me tonight. It’s been wonderful getting to know you,” Kelly said.

My mom pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so happy I got to meet you, Kelly. Have a safe trip home.”

“Let me walk you out,” I said, taking her hand.

Kelly kissed me on the cheek in lieu of telling me no. It didn’t matter how much time we spent together. It was never enough. But she’d explained her decision earlier and I understood so I let go of her hand and she opened the door.

“Will you text me when you get home?” I asked.

“I will,” she replied.

She gave me one last lingering smile before walking toward the parking lot and I only shut the door when I couldn’t see her anymore. If my mother didn’t already know how smitten I was, she certainly did now. I went to sit on the couch and she sat down next to me.

“I like her,” she said, simply.

“So do I.”

“No. You love her. Have you told her?”

“I told you, I’m taking things slow.”

“Sweetheart... Kelly isn’t Maggie.”

“I know that,” I responded a little harshly.

“I know you know that. All I’m saying is that I understand why you’re being cautious, but there is such a thing as being too cautious.”

“I’m starting to see that. You know, I was absolutely dreading having to introduce you to her. But then it happened unexpectedly and, somehow, everything was fine. And she wants kids, Mom,” I said.

I felt a knot forming in my throat because that, above everything else, showed me how lucky I really was to have her. 

“So, that’s come up?”

“Yeah. Also unexpectedly. I didn’t tell you because it was hard for me to talk about, but I had an adoption fall through. Kelly was there when I got the call and she helped me work through everything I was feeling. She’s the reason I’m okay.”

Admitting that was what finally set my tears loose. She scooted closer to me and held me, knowing how hard this had all been. I wiped my eyes and tried to explain what I was feeling.

“Kara told me I could have everything I wanted. It was hard to believe her. To trust that. But there was only ever one choice. And look. She turned out to be right. Kelly knew that I could have a child at any moment and she still wanted to be with me,” I said, more tears coming.

“Then why are you crying?” she asked softly.

“Because I’m so happy. And relieved. This is what I wanted for myself even when I thought it wasn’t possible.”

“And you deserve it, Alex.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Mom.”

“Me, too.”

I finally pulled out of the embrace and grabbed a tissue from the box on my side table. I wondered how much of my openness was the wine, but I was happy that my mother knew how much Kelly meant to me.

“It’s getting late. I should get going.”

“Why don’t you stay here tonight. Please? I can have Kara fly your stuff over.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I said that the sex scene was going to be at the end but it is actually the second last scene. Just a heads up.

Mom was still asleep in my bed and I tried to be quiet while I made breakfast. There were down sides to having a studio apartment. My lease would be up in a few more months and the thought of asking Kelly to move in with me floated through my mind again as I flipped the first pancake.

When the coffee was finished, she began moving around, eventually sitting up. As she rubbed her eyes, I got two mugs and filled hers nearly to the top. She drank it black. Maybe the acidic bite was part of what woke her, but I was unable to enjoy it that way.

“Morning, Mom. How did you sleep?” I asked when she approached the kitchen bar.

“Great, actually. I’m not sure if it was the wine or the mattress,” she replied.

“Probably both.”

I handed her the still steaming mug.

“Thank you. I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable on the couch.”

“Don’t worry. I had more wine than you last night. Sit down. I made pancakes.”

She took a seat on one of the barstools and I set a stack in front of her along with the butter and a bottle of syrup.

“I thought blueberry pancakes were your favorite,” she said, noting the lack of them.

“They were. Kelly’s allergic. Like, deathly allergic. I made them for her one morning. Almost killed her.”

“Oh, my. Well, that’s good to know.”

“So, what are your plans for today?” I asked.

I rounded the counter to sit next to her, pouring cream and sugar into my coffee.

“Your sister wants to take me shopping and then we’re going to have a late lunch. Would you like to come?”

“For lunch, absolutely. Shopping, not so much. Did you guys already decide where?”

“She suggested some diner a few blocks from her apartment. I’ll tell her to send you the address.”

“Okay. Just let me know when you guys are finishing up and I’ll get ready to meet you.”

After breakfast, she was gone and I knew that Kara would have her pretty occupied for much of the day. As I started cleaning the kitchen I got a ‘good morning’ text from Kelly. I sent her one back and I didn’t realize until then how anxious I’d been. We hadn’t had the chance to talk about dinner. Maybe last night was too much. 

I took a shower, then. A long one. I thought about what to say to Kelly when I saw her next. Maybe I was being ridiculous. Maybe she hadn’t given a second thought to meeting my mother. But I couldn’t work with maybe.

After drying off and getting dressed, I still didn’t have any new texts from Kara or my mom so I dropped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. Shortly after, my phone vibrated, but it was another text from Kelly.

*I hope you’re having fun with your mom. My last appointment canceled so I’m heading home. If you have time later, you can come by.*

She seemed okay, but I figured the sooner I talked to her, the better. I picked up my keys and started toward her place. When I got there, her car was already there so when I reached her door at the top of the steps, I knocked lightly. She looked surprised to see me, but smiled nonetheless.

“Hey, Babe. Come in,” she said.

I stepped inside wondering if my nervousness was written all over my face. She was wearing her work clothes which proved to be a bit of a distraction regardless. When she kissed me on the lips my brain stopped overworking itself for a few seconds.

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you until later.”

“Sorry. I know you weren’t expecting me. I just needed to talk to you." I said. 

“Okay. Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong last night?” she asked.

A hint of worry was in her voice and I felt bad for being the cause of it. How could she even think that?

“No. Are you kidding me? You were perfect,” I said, taking a step closer.

She let out a sigh and her shoulders relaxed. 

“I’ve been afraid,” I admitted.

“Of what?”

“Pushing. Going too fast. Scaring you away.”

“Look at me, Alex. Do I look scared?”

I took a long look at her and found no fear. No hesitation. She was calm and sure like always.

“No,” I answered.

“You don’t have to be either. You’re my second chance. I know you’ve been holding back with me, but I understand why. It’s okay,” she said.

It was meant to be comforting, but it also stung. I didn’t know it was obvious. All this time I thought it had been my own burden.

“It’s not. And I’m not going to do that anymore. I love you, Kelly. I’ve felt it for a while now, but I didn’t think I could handle it if you didn’t feel the same. But it’s okay if you don’t right now.”

When I stopped talking, she didn’t say anything which worried me. Especially, because the silence was accompanied by tears falling rapidly down both of her cheeks.

“I’m sorry if I-“

Before I could finish, she was kissing me and I was so caught off guard that it took me a second to contribute. I thought I was going to run out of air, but I was not going to pull away first. When she stepped back, I didn’t know what to say.

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

She sniffled and the paper towels on the kitchen counter were closest so I tore one off and gently wiped the tears away. I held her after that and didn’t let go until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Kara with the address of the diner and an ETA.

“Are you going?” Kelly asked.

“I’m meeting my mom and Kara for lunch. Do you want to come?” I replied.

“No. It’s okay. It’s a family thing. Just call me later. You can spend the night if you want.”

“I very much want. I’m not meeting them for another hour. Is it okay if I stay here with you until then?”

“An hour, huh?” she asked.

Her lips were on mine again before she lead me to her room and my heart pounded with excitement and anticipation. Lying on the couch last night, this was something I thought about. After all, before my mother interrupted us, I was nearly at maximum capacity for arousal. 

This moment was different. She knew, for sure now, that I loved her. The air in the room was thick with those words hanging there. That was only half the reason I struggled to breathe. I unbuttoned her shirt as quickly as I could manage while she continued to kiss me. Her fingertips worked their way under my shirt and she gripped my bare waist.

Her hands felt hot on my skin. Probably because we were both wearing too much clothing. When I finally slid her shirt off of her shoulders, the skirt was easy. One quick downward zip and it was crumpled on the floor around her feet. Seeing her in just a bra and underwear never got old. Especially when they were lace and matching like now.

She took off my shirt while I was still so focused on her and I felt the wetness of her open-mouthed kisses just above the fabric of my bra before she removed that, too. We’d managed to get a few steps closer to the bed and she turned us around. I took the hint and sat down a second before she climbed on top of me.

I loved being in this position because I could feel the heat and want burning through what clothing remained and her breasts were at eye level, still obscured by partially opaque fabric. Then she tilted my head up to kiss her again. This time when she pulled away, she stood up and got rid of my jeans, awakening my legs to the feeling of her sheets under my thighs.

When she was straddling me again, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to get rid of her bra. My tongue danced around an attentive nipple until she shifted forward in demand. I didn’t know if she’d even noticed the rocking of her own hips as I sucked a little harder. My mouth separated from the swollen flesh only long enough to reach the other.

It was easy to lose focus with the sounds coming from her mouth and the unsteady thrusting of her hips. I was simultaneously working to get her underwear off, dying to feel the wetness as more was coming. It would be much easier with her on her back so while she was slightly more distracted than me, I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding tight as I repositioned us.

A gasp of surprise reached my ears just before I threw her underwear to a forgotten corner of the room. Her hands met behind my neck as she kissed me again. When I shifted for better balance, I could feel how wet she was and I closed my eyes to fully enjoy it. Now, with one knee planted next to each of her hips, I felt her hands slide all the way down my body until they reached my underwear.

I thought her intention was to remove them, but she surprised me by holding the waistband open with her left hand and placing the full length of her right hand firmly against me. The unexpectedness of it made it impossible to prevent the needy moan. Only her middle finger moved at first. 

It took all of my effort to hold myself up. My arms trembled as my focus was entirely on the slight movements between my legs. The rhythm of her massaging was practiced and effective. When I dropped to my elbows, she began kissing my neck before I felt her inside me. Each inward thrust was complemented by a light drag of her fingertips on the spongy tissue she met on the way out. 

I was only able to take a few more gasping breaths before going rigid above her. Her left hand was busy caressing my back as the pleasurable spasms continued for a few more seconds. It wasn’t until she removed her hand from my underwear that I dropped to the mattress beside her. She turned toward me and we kissed again even though my breathing hadn’t yet returned to normal.

The sweat on her skin was already drying with the overhead fan even while the flush on her cheeks and chest remained. I pushed my right leg between hers and when I felt how urgent her need was, I no longer felt drained. I was on top of her again, this time with her legs open and me between them. I got rid of my underwear now because I loved the way she felt against me. 

I knew at this point there wasn’t much time or need for foreplay, but I got a delightful thrill out of the sounds she made when my hips pulled back only to heavily drop forward. Sometimes when she got particularly into it, like now, her nails would dig into my spine and force an involuntary shiver.

I quickly realized that this was driving my excitement back to where it had just been and I was never going to make it to lunch if I didn’t cool myself down... like a lot. That was a laughable idea as she writhed under me, muscles tightening and releasing in a fervent search for release.

I had to stop my hips because if I thrust into her again it would be all over for me. Half a second before her strained protest, my fingers found the swollen nerve endings as they screamed for contact. She was close, now, and that guided my focus. My whispered name struggled past her tightened vocal chords as one hand gripped the sheet and the other clutched my ribcage in a desperate attempt to ground herself.

With how much contact there was between us now, I felt the tensing of her muscles as a delicious massage both inside and out of her. Her chest heaved unevenly for half a minute after and I kissed her shoulder.

“You know, I could skip lunch and just-“

“No,” she interrupted, laughing. “Your mother doesn’t get to see you much. You should go.”

“Fine,” I pouted.

“We’ll have plenty of time together when things go back to normal,” she soothed.

After a quick peck on the lips, I got up to get cleaned up and dressed. It was hard because Kelly was still lying naked in bed and I could feel my cheeks burning simply at the acknowledgment. 

When I was almost finished getting dressed, she got up and put on a silk robe that went down to her knees. She tied a neat bow around the waist as I pulled on my jacket.

“Come on. I’ll walk you to the door,” she said, putting an arm around my waist. 

“Why do I feel like you’re in a hurry for me to leave?” I asked.

“You can’t be late.”

“Because they’ll think we were having sex?” I asked.

“Exactly,” she said, kissing me goodbye.

When she went to pull back, I held her hips in place and tried not to let our lips separate.

“Go,” she warned, pushing gently on my shoulders.

“I’ll be back tonight.”

“See you then. I love you,” she said.

My skin tingled hearing her say that so naturally. Unprovoked.

“I love you, too,” I replied.

Despite my best efforts to delay things, I arrived at the diner on time to find that my mother and sister had just been seated. I went to join them and sat next to Kara, Mom across from us.

“So? How was shopping?” I asked them.

“Eliza spent half the time looking at candles,” Kara said, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Probably saved you a few hundred dollars, though, huh?” I teased.

“Honestly, you two can’t go five minutes without teasing each other, can you?” Mom asked, laughing.

“She started it,” mumbled Kara while looking over her menu.

The waiter came by for our drink orders and was back with our coffees pretty quickly. I busied myself adding my cream and sugar.

“Dear, didn’t you invite Kelly to join us?” she asked.

Even through my peripheral vision I could see the look of shock on Kara’s face as she abruptly turned to me. I ignored her and answered my mom as nonchalantly as possible.

“I did invite her. She wanted me to have my family time,” I said, simply.

“That’s very thoughtful of her. Make sure you say ‘hello’ for me when you see her.”

“I will,” I said, hoping my blush wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

Kara was practically vibrating with her desire to ask follow-up questions and I stirred my coffee and took a long sip. Once we ordered our food, Mom excused herself to go to the bathroom and I wanted to beg her not to go because I knew what was coming.

“Sooooo...” Kara started when my mother was out of earshot.

“It was not on purpose. In fact, I have you to thank for that,” I said.

“Sounds like you _should_ be thanking me. Eliza’s acting like she’s about to start planning your wedding.”

“Yeah. I’ll get right on that formal thank you card.”

“Wait. Did it not go well? Because Eliza is clearly Team Kelly.”

“It went fine. Great, actually. It’s just... let’s just say Kelly and I didn’t know she was there right away,” I rushed out.

Kara’s realization was written all over her face as Mom got back to the table, this time with excellent timing. I nudged Kara with my elbow hoping her face would return to normal. Our food arrived, then, like a merciful distraction.

“So, my flight is in a couple of hours. Kara is taking me to the airport,” my mom said when the waiter had gone.

“What? But you haven’t even been here twenty-four hours,” I argued.

“I know. I planned to stay longer, but I got called back for work. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Mom. We’ll make some time to go see you in Midvale,” I said.

“I would love that,” she replied.

When we finished eating, we all walked slowly to Kara’s car. 

“I wish you weren’t leaving already,” I said, hugging her tightly.

“We’ll see each other again before you know it,” she said, kissing my cheek and getting into the passenger side.

“Drive safe,” I told Kara, hugging her.

“Good thing you didn’t cancel, huh?” Kara asked.

“Who said anything about canceling?” I asked, more defensively than I intended.

“Your shirt is on backwards,” she said, walking around to the driver’s side. 

I looked down and noticed the seam on my collar. I quickly zipped my jacket all the way up.

“That doesn’t mean-“

“I’m just shocked you were on time,” she said.

Before I could defend myself, she was already in the car. I waved to my mom and started thinking about how badly I wanted Kelly to take the trip to Midvale with me. I just had to make sure I got to the photo albums first...


End file.
